This application is directed to a combination of modular electrical busway systems and lighting sources, e.g., for data centers. Traditionally, data center lighting has been provided either by a grid of recessed lights in a drop ceiling, or high bay lights in an open space. Power distribution, meanwhile, usually has been handled under a raised floor, with individual cables run in the underfloor space to each server rack in the data center. In the last decade, however, overhead busways have become a method of delivering power to each server rack in a data center. While this has reduced the need for raised flooring, it has created conflict with the lighting grids above the server racks.